1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror balls and more particularly pertains to a new mirror ball for being positioned on top of a tree to decorate the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror balls is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows light directed onto a centerpiece of the system to be reflected into an area adjacent a tree that the system is positioned on. Additionally, the system should include lenses to change the color of the light illuminating the centerpiece.